


A change for the better

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Animal Death, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Instead of Vic being killed Owen saves his life, resulting in him shooting Delta. Vic feels guilt for the first time in his life. Leaving the man to comfort the grieving rapture trainer. Can anything good come out of this?, or will Owen be lost in depression?





	A change for the better

**Author's Note:**

> They make Vic despite I know his role in the movie, such a bad character. I wanted to show a different side of him in some fan fictions i'm writing. Personally I think Owen and Vic would be an adorable couple if the two could get past their differences and have a Dynamic. 
> 
> I do think there was a form of respect for each other, but Vic's greed got in the way. It was sad his death. I think he'd be a good redeemed character. And one where he would've been good in the Fallen Kingdom.

Owen fought with his emotions as his pack or what used to be his pack approached the fearful Vic. He had warned the man. Warned him that these dinosaurs did what they wanted. Their loyalty cant be bought.

Vic was right.

But it couldn't be tamed either.

"Take the kids outside ill handle this". Owen said quietly.

With a swift nod Claire ushered her nephews outside but not before glancing at Vic one last time. While Vic might be a douche. There had been enough blood shed tonight.

She only hoped Owen could prevent another Tragedy.

"Vic". Owen neared the older man very slowly. "Move slow and come towards me. Vic didn't have to be told twice the fearful man being knocked down a peg or 2. He slowly made his way towards Owen.

Noticing Delta's behavior the Rapture trainer quickly made the distance shielding Vic with his body.

He could feel Vic trembling behind him and to this day he didn't know why he did it,but he reached behind him. Taking Vic's hand giving it a gentle squeeze. He felt the man startle. Could feel eyes on him.

But Owen's eyes never wavered from Delta. Shakey hands held his gun. Eyes trained on her.

"When I tell you to. I want you to run for the door". You could hear the emotion wavering in his tone.

Any other time Vic would be all over it. But it didn't sit right. Everything that he had put on Owen. All the stress and problems. Yet he still was saving his life.

And yet here he was again. Putting his life at risk. Again.

Vic swallowed thickly. Guilt eating his stomach. He didn't feel like a very good person right now.

"Vic go!". Jolting out of his thoughts. The older man raced for the door. He could see Deltas gaze moving towards him.

"Delta don't do it!".

She took a step.

"Delta!.

She let out a cry and within seconds she lunged at him.

BANG!

Vic stood rooted in shock as the Rapture fell on the floor. Dead. Blood pooling around her.

A strangled sound prompted Vic to gaze up. Owen stood there gun still smoking from the blast. His body swaying slightly. Dropping the gun, the younger man dropped to his knees emptying the contents of his stomach.

Vic felt ice in the pit of his stomach. Owen had just shot one of his girls. Because of him. Delta died. Because. He had not heeded Owen's warnings.

All of this happened.

Because of him.

Trying not to look at the Rapture's cold lifeless eyes. Vic slowly neared the grieving Owen the guilt present in his eyes. Slowly lowering himself onto the ground he placed a steady hand on the younger mans shoulder.

Vic predicted many outcomes. Being hit in the face heck even shot. But he couldn't predict Owen jolting around lunging at him.

Owen gripped onto the man face buried in his shirt. Soft sobs escaping his mouth. Shaking like a leaf.

It was a shock to Vic's system. His arms working on auto pilot as they wrapped around Owens frame. Drawing him close. Resting. His head on top of Owen's.

"I'm so sorry". Vic's voice choked with emotion. "I should've listened to you. I never meant". Vic swallowed. "I never meant for all of this to happen".

After a few moments Owen pulled back. Eyes glazed over and a dull look to them that Vic did not like. Forcing himself on unsteady legs he took a breath.

"Lets get going". Voice mono toned. "Everyone is waiting for us outside". Without a second glance to Vic he knelt down gently kissing delta. "Love you baby girl". He found a sheet laying around draping it on her.

Without another word Owen walked out of the doors leaving Vic on the stone cold floor.

What had he done?


End file.
